It is well known in motor vehicles to employ an inflatable air bag to restrain an occupant.
Air bags are commonly manufactured as a module subassembly for ready installation into the vehicle. The air bag module may be mounted on the instrument panel, the seat, the door or other locations within the vehicle. Air bag modules have traditionally employed a sizable metallic housing in which the inflatable air bag and an associated inflator are housed. The present invention proposes a simplified air bag module assembly which is particularly suited for use in a seat or door.